


The Defenestration of Rosie Watson-Holmes

by ChrisCalledMeSweetie



Series: Ring Around the Rosie - Parentlock Fluff [9]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Humor, M/M, Parentlock, no babies were harmed in the making of this fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-10
Updated: 2018-07-10
Packaged: 2019-06-08 00:42:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15231618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChrisCalledMeSweetie/pseuds/ChrisCalledMeSweetie
Summary: Sherlock deduces that it is sometimes appropriate to throw a crying baby out the window.





	The Defenestration of Rosie Watson-Holmes

**Author's Note:**

  * For [cwb](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cwb/gifts).



> For the Moftiss Q&A on tumblr today, conversationswithjohnlock (aka cwb here on AO3) asked: Post series 4, do you think John and Rosie Watson return to 221b Baker Street, or do they remain living elsewhere? I like the idea of our crime solving duo residing together and Sherlock teaching young Watson the ways of deduction, how to use a microscope, etc. Mrs Hudson would love it, don’t you think? :)
> 
> Moftiss replied: Well, we haven’t written any of that yet. Originally, they lived together because they couldn’t afford homes on their own. Now John’s a GP, and Sherlock is the MOST FAMOUS DETECTIVE IN THE WORLD. And the most likely to throw a crying infant out the window.
> 
> If you find this highly implausible (as I myself did, at first) read on to find out why throwing a crying baby out the window is sometimes the best course of action.

 

Sherlock could hear Rosie’s wails the moment he returned to 221 Baker Street. The sound was coming from Mrs. Hudson’s flat, so that’s where he headed, striding through the door without ceremony.

 

Mrs. Hudson rushed to greet him. “Did you find it?”

 

“No,” Sherlock admitted.

 

“Oh, dear. I’ve been trying to cheer Rosie up with fresh-baked biscuits, but she just keeps crying for Bubba Bee.”

 

Sherlock followed Mrs. Hudson into the kitchen, where John and Rosie turned towards him expectantly.

 

“Bubba Bee?” asked Rosie.

 

“Sorry, Watson. Bubba Bee got so excited when you threw her out the window of the cab that she flew away forever.”

 

This news unleashed a fresh flood of tears. John tried to soothe the sobbing toddler, but Rosie was inconsolable.

 

_“Bubba Bee!”_

 

Sherlock reached for Rosie. “I know something that’s even better than _having_ Bubba Bee — _being_ Bubba Bee. Remember how Nana Hudson made Bubba Bee for you? She used her magic knitting needles. Shall we ask her to wave her magic knitting needles and turn _you_ into a bee, Watson?”

 

“Bee?” Rosie asked, sniffling.

 

Mrs. Hudson gamely retrieved her knitting needles and waved them over Rosie’s head. _“Poof!”_

 

“Oh my goodness!” exclaimed Sherlock. “Look at this big bee in my arms! I wonder if she wants to fly out the window?”

 

Rosie waved her chubby little arms excitedly.

 

“Hold on, Watson. We need to wait a minute for Daddy to go out into the garden, so he can catch you.”

 

John looked a bit dubious, but as Rosie was finally smiling again he went ‘round to the outside of the window.

 

“Are you sure this is safe?” Mrs. Hudson asked.

 

“Perfectly,” Sherlock assured her, giving Rosie a few practice swoops. “We’re on the ground floor, and John is right there. There’s nothing to worry about — unless Watson decides to fly to the top of the plane tree. What do you say, Watson? Do you promise to fly straight to Daddy?”

 

“Daddy,” Rosie agreed.

 

Mrs. Hudson reluctantly opened the window. 

 

“Ready?” Sherlock asked John.

 

“Ready.”

 

“Okay, Watson — time to fly!”

 

Rosie squealed with delight as Sherlock flung her out the window into John’s waiting arms.

**Author's Note:**

> Kind comments and kudos make me smile. :D

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Serious Beesness](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15242301) by [PatPrecieux](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PatPrecieux/pseuds/PatPrecieux)
  * [Serious Beesness](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15242481) by [PatPrecieux](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PatPrecieux/pseuds/PatPrecieux)




End file.
